Paper Mario: The Final Battle for the Flipside
Paper Mario: Final Battle for the Flipside is a video game for the Nintendo switch Playable Characters *Mario • diddy Kong • count bleak • •wario •waluigi Partners *Luigi atumaxticle added as first partner *Donkey Kong met on chapter 5 *Shy Guay met on chapter 7 *Koopar met in chapter 4 *E.Gadd met in chapter 2 *Shine Chomp met in chapter 8 *Toader met in chapter 11 (bonus chapter) *Birdo met in chapter 12 (bonus chapter) Final Bosses *King Goomba *Dry Bowser *Petey Piranha *Bowser *Tubba Blubba *Giant Pokey and Pokeys *Kent C. Koopa *Big Lantern Ghost *Giant Anti Guy , 2 Anti Guy and 2 Shy Guy • bowser . Jr (bonus boss chap . 11) • robot bowser (bonus boss chap 12) Helpers *Lady Bow guider in chapter 6 *Kooper appears as a hologram on wario,s laptop . *Yoshi appears when mario\wario\waluigi \count bleack \diddy kong have low health to heal them and helps them with controls in battle and guides them when stuck on boss battles or traveling through hard obstacles . *Toadswroth sends messages from notes a little brid sends to Mario and co for guidecine *Gombaria make sure Mario,s stats go up in battle and guides when near game over to help them. •tippi alongside count bleack\blumrie a lot she is one of the main guide in the game she helps them with puzzles and control buttons and helps them also with battle (she doesn't appear in the bonus chapters cause mentioned by count bleack�� that she wanted a rest and moved away to the flipside♍ with merlin ��for a while �� Chapters Prologue - The King Goomba Fortress�� the game begins with Mario�� and Luigi ��roasting by the fire suddenly there,s a knock on the door�� Mario opens it revealing to be wario�� he tells Mario that his brother ran to peach,s castle ��and abandoned wario in toad town Mario ��and wario ��and Luigi�� go to peach,s castle ��where they discover waluigi ��chatting with the princess ��they then warp to a goomba fortress�� Mario wario and Luigi warp too and chase�� waluigi after catching the pair waluigi tells the team that he made a deal with king goomba that he would bring hem a princess in order to kiss her ��so he can turn human peach gets enraged about this ��and trys to run to Mario but waluigi holds her back suddenly king goomba jumps up and goes to kiss peach but is stoped by Mario and begin a battle after defeating hem he runs away and promises he will capture peach and then Mario gets knocked unconscious the story ends with Mario wario Luigi waluigi and peach and return to the castle and the proluge ends in credits. Chapter 1 - Tubba Blubba in Boo Mansion ��after a battle with king goomba Mario wario Luigi and waluigi were playing snakes�� on ladders suddenly parakey crashes into the house with a letter ��and parcel for Mario the letter is from princess peach and Luigi reads it for Mario \ Dear Mario l am taking a tour of boo manison and can you come with me with Luigi wario and waluigi from peach. So Mario and his friends goe to boo manison . meanwhile at the mansion tubba blubba was disgusted cause he was defended by Mario back in the first game so he planed to kindnap princess peach so he can have peach stew so he sends he two boo severnts collie and Mollie to capture peach meanwhile Mario and the others arrive at boo manison where peach is waiting for them they start going inside suddenly tubba blubba jumped of the staircase with collie and Mollie and grab peach away after battling some boos they meet with a sciencest named proffseverser e gad he tells them that tubba blubba stole the poltaghast 3000 so he joghs them as the first partner in game they come across collie and Mollie and battle the two after defeateing them and reviching a key from the unbale to battle boos the head to tubba blubba, s room where he is cooking princess peach she is tied up on a pole that's in front of a cookery pot he tells them he wants to eat peach by making peach stew Mario gets angry about this and begins a battle after a long battle Mario Luigi wario and waluigi untie peach and went back to the castle meanwhile in Mario,s house the package parakey gave Mario starts to glow the package explodes revealing bowser how had been in a 4 year coma since the events of paper Mario colour splash he wonders where he is and goes back to his castle after a long walk bowser went back to his castle he entered finding a group of minouns sarounding a hospital bed revealing kammy koopa lieing on the bed she was dieing as told by one of his hammer Bros bowser comes to greet kammy she tells hem she as come to passing away and tells hem that her son kamek koopa will take her place and dies after greeting kamek he says he misses his mom and can't wait becoming the new second in command so bowser wonders what time he should kidnap princess and the chapter ends with bowser thinking and shows the end credits Chapter 2 - Dry Dry Desert Labyrinth - on a peaceful mushroom morning Mario and the others were eating a big cake for there for their success against tubba blubba Mario Luigi wario waluigi peach count bleack were eating it alongside tippi ( who was never saw eating it ) tells the gang of who she and blumirie were sitting on a hill eating breakfast and had a romantic kiss before peach could say awww a historian toad walks into the room and bumps his head he tells peach a ancient Egyptian labyrinth in dry dry desert as been discovered yesterday and needs exproleing peach icpets this offer and let's Mario Luigi wario waluigi count bleack and tippi come with her (after having sometime to control the character) they arrive at the labyrinth where the toad,s boss Mr peeksun greets her he shows peach the labyrinth peach was amazed by its ancient Egypt art he tells her the history he only knows - long , ago , there , was , a , man , that , brought , love , to , the , Egyptian , toads , one , day, a , army , of , Pokeys , started , war , between , his , people , the , ruler , of , the , Pokeys , king , pokey , or , giga , pokey , attack , the , man , revealed , to , be , named , dalsodalso , uses , a , blade , made , out , of , gold , to , kill , the , giga , pokey , after , his , defent , and , banish , him , to , a , box , he , sacrifices , himself , to , procent , his , people , THE END , that is what l know, said Mr peeksun , thanks, said peach , where are the others, said peach she walked outside greeting Mario and the others who were playing with cards with some co workers peach tells them it,s time to go home suddenly a big bang comes from the labyrinth sending Mr peeksun flying a giga pokey appears revealing itself as the pokey king from years ago and attacks Mario and the others beginning a battle after the battle the king gets defeated after healing Mr peeksun he thanks them the others leave in the a toad,s Jeep home meanwhile at bowser,s castle bowser was writing some plans but they didn't work out he ripes them up and calls kamek for his help for a plan kamek tells bowser he should write when he will kidnap princess peach bowser arges with this and writes down - day - Wednesday 21st October time - 3:00 with - kamek koopa troop wepouns - koopa clown kart quotes - I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL ! plan - knock out Mario and kidnap princess peach . the chapter ends with bowser hi - five ing kamek and the credits roll. Chapter 3 - Mistery of Koopa Troopa Town - one morning Mario Luigi wario waluigi count bleack and diddy Kong were celebrated the defent of giga pokey princess peach and tippi were bakeing fresh chocolate tray bakes once they were baked everyone began eating meanwhile at the koopa troopa town office hall Kent c koopa was doing his work when he found out about Mario and who weaky weak he is he reports to his town about who dangerous he is and writes a letter to peach he orders his soilders to send koopaletter once the soilders read it they give it to peach who reads it \ dear peach pretty one come to my town with your friends in order to empress you about my skill and combat l love you from mayor Kent k koopa unsure about this peach takes Mario and the others with hem to this town where koopa soilders greet them Kent k koopa handsomely dressed Kent k koopa he holds peach,s hand and takes her to a big palace Mario feals evil in the koopa so him Luigi wario waluigi count bleack and tippi ( who never speaks to any one ecapt blumrie ) arrive at palace with diddy Kong by there side ( arrives a bit later in the chapter ) MY BANANAS I HAVE TO GO BUT I MISS DONKEY KONG !!!! ��Shouted diddy as they sneaked through the palace soilders heard them and began a battle with them after the battle the soilders tell Mario and co. That Kent k koopa the mayor of koopa troops town what's Mario dead cause of who he,s dangerous and he wants to marry peach to prove he is dangerous . TBA Chapter 4 - Darkness in Mushroom Kingdom Chapter 5 - The Invensible Piranha Chapter 6 - Dry Bowser in Yoshi Village Chapter 7 - The Shy Guy Mountain Chapter 8 - Bowser in Fire Castle Localitions *Toad Town *Koopa Troopa Town *Dry Dry Village *Yoshi Village *Lavalava Island *DK Jungle *Mario's House *Boo Mansion *Shy Guy Mountain *Giant Eletricity Toy Box *Dry Dry Desert *Anti Guy's Castle *Fire Castle *Princess Peach's Castle *Goomba's Grasslands *Lakitu Valley *King Goomba Castle *Toadswroth's House *Lavalava Volcano *DK's Shack *Tren Station *Boat Opoust *Desert Arena *Bowser's Arena *Stars House Category:Games Category:Fanon Category:Fan Games Category:Paper Mario